Shizuru and Reito
by ShizuFuji
Summary: No the title did not deceive you. Simple and to the point. Curious yet? No? Yes? Either case why not give it a try, hm?


**Disclaimer** - Mai Hime is not mine. Not mine. Repeat. **Not**..._mine_.

That is all.

**Author's note** - Oh, snap! it's a Reito/Shizuru. Yes, you did not read that wrong. Reito/Shizuru. *nods* If you have not run fleeing in terror of the unconventional pairing, then I hope you will stay and enjoy this lil fic. It will not bite...much ;3

* * *

><p>"Shizuru, may I have a word with you?" Reito Kanzaki asked in his velvety-smooth voice, as he watched Shizuru stand from her Student Council chair.<p>

Shizuru looked curiously back at Reito, as Haruka and Yukino made their way out the classroom door. Shizuru nodded slightly as she waited for the chatting pair to exit the room, and watched idly as Reito walked forward and locked the sliding door. She then continued to watch him with slightly hooded eyes, as the dark-haired young man walked slowly forward, trailing his fingers lightly across the classroom desks.

Once Reito was finally in front of the chestnut-haired girl, he slowly raised his hand and lightly played with the red and white bow-tie around her neck.

Shizuru allowed a small smirk to cross her lips, as she felt Reito slowly begin undoing her tie. She then stepped back and lightly skipped away from his touch.

"Uh uh uh, Reito. You may look but you can't touch...yet," Shizuru said in a playful tone, as she leaned backwards against the sliding door.

A small pout formed on Reito's lips, one his fangirls would have swooned over seeing, and he would have denied ever making. But the tawny-haired girl before him, was the only person on the planet who could ever get him to make such a face.

"Aww, but Shizuru. I waited so patiently. I was good throughout that whole ridiculously long meeting as well. I only teased Haruka once...twice...okay so I may have teased her a little more than I should have, but she makes it _so_ easy," Reito said as he slunk closer to the brunette, until there were only mere inches separating the two of them. Reito could almost swear he felt the heat radiating from their two bodies, as Shizuru's smile grew more mischievous.

"Ara ara, Reito you were a bit of a troublesome tease today. But you _did_ also bring me my favourite special tea to the meeting today, and for that you at least get a small treat."

Reito's golden eyes lit up like a kid being told he was getting an early birthday present. The light in his eyes didn't dim either when Shizuru leaned upward and only placed the softest, most chaste kiss on his lips and then leaned back grinning like the Cheshire Cat.

Reito lightly licked his lips, and then grinned down at the honey-haired woman before him.

"And you call _me_ a tease," Reito said with a playful wiggle of his eyebrow, which caused Shizuru to chuckle lightly.

"Ara, indeed. You _did_ learn from the best," Shizuru replied with a cheeky grin.

Reito blinked once, then twice, then burst out laughing at Shizuru's teasing comment. Then he raised his hands quickly and trapped Shizuru between himself and the door. He then leaned forward and very lightly brushed his cheek softly against Shizuru's, not quite touching but the honey-haired girl still felt the slight heat of his passing touch, and she hummed lightly in pleasure.

"You're getting too close again, Reito. You're being such a naughty boy today. Must I punish you by letting you lead all the meetings with Haruka for the rest of the week?" Shizuru asked with a quirky grin, as her hand behind her quietly and stealthily turned the lock on the door.

Reito just grinned down at the brunette and began leaning forward, hoping to receive another early birthday present. However his questing lips came upon nothing but air, and Reito leaned back with that pouting frown once again on his face.

"Shizuruuu," Reito lightly whined, as he watched the laughing vixen of a girl skip backwards down the empty school hall, as she had slipped through his hands and out the classroom door.

"See you tomorrow, Reito-_kun_! Be sure to bring me something sweet to go with my tea tomorrow!," Shizuru called cheerfully over her shoulder as she waved back at Reito, and then slipped humming out the front entrance of the school.

Reito leaned against the Student Council room's entrance, and allowed a small grin to cross his face.

_She has you wrapped firmly around her little finger, Reito old boy. But you wouldn't have it any other way,_ Reito thought to himself with an amused grin, as he pushed himself off and away from the open door. He then slid the door shut, locked it, and turned to walk down the empty hallway, and out the front door of the school.

_Following after the woman who made every one of his days brighter and infinitely more interesting, humming happily the whole way._

* * *

><p><strong>AN 2<strong> - Ah, you're still here? Wonderful! I truly hope you enjoyed this fic. The dynamics between Shizuru and Reito fascinated me in the series. I have thought more than a couple of times, "what if?" What if there was actually something to the 'rumours' of the two of them supposedly dating? This fic is all AU of course, and all the 'events' involving the Hime Star that eventually drove Shizuru mad are not present in this story.

If it was not your cup of tea that is okay. I am a yuri lover but I am able to put down the bright-pink, decked out yuri-goggles I usually wear every now and then to enjoy something with a different...flavour~

If you _did_ like please let me know your thoughts on this fic...one of only two in existence I believe in this entire fandom lol._  
><em>


End file.
